Melinda Jones
Basic Info/Personality Melinda Jones, or Millie, is a female mutant wolf with angel wings, that was mutated by the Kraang, when they invaded New York City. She is known to be sweet, caring, kind, gentle, brave, courageous, out-going, fun-loving, but, can get angered rather easily. Her wing span is a total of 4 meters. History Millie was born 13 months after Casey. Her mother, Joy Jones, died after Millie's birth, from exhaustion. Millie was named after her aunt, who had passed away five years before, from cancer. Her father looked after her and Casey, and was very stressful. But they remained together, and Millie and Casey were very close with each other. At 14 years of age, she and her brother met Harmony, and became her friend. When Millie became suspicious of Harmony's secrecy, they got into a small argument. That was when Millie learnt that Harmony was a mutant turtle. Millie promised Harmony that she'll keep the secret. She held her word. When the Kraang invasion began, Millie was captured, and mutated. Unlike the other humans in the city, Millie became a mutant wolf/angel. When she escaped, the first person she went to was Harmony. During the invasion, Millie tried to help Harmony, who was suffering from Depression. After the episode "The Creeping Doom", Millie and Harmony got captured by the Foot Clan. Being taken to the Shredder, he asked the girls if they knew where the turtles were. Millie almost laughed, but kept it together, as she thought Harmony was the only one. They were both kept in captivity, but soon saved by the turtles, taken to the lair. Millie and Harmony were granted permission to stay with them in the lair, by Splinter. Relationships Leonardo: These two are somewhat close, don't interact often, and see each other are friends Raphael: These two are rather close, considering that he is friends with Millie's brother, Casey. They don't interact often, and see each other as friends Donatello: These two aren't exactly close, and interact very little. However, they can get along, despite it when Donatello compares Millie to her brother, which she says that she is a lot more smarter than Casey Michelangelo: These are very close. When they first met, they quickly became friends. The Mature Melinda just simply adores being around the Immature Michelangelo. That quickly grew, and Melinda is trying to cover her slight crush on the terrapin Harmony: Millie's first ever best friend, these two are extremely close, and to tear them apart, is like destroying the whole world. These two are practically stuck together, and call themselves sisters. They never fight, and if they do happen to get into .arguments, it is always solved quickly. Casey Jones: Her older, Biological brother. These two are extremely close, and care for each other deeply, mainly to the point when Casey gets to protective of her sister, especially when she states that she can look after her self. April O'Neil: These two don't often interact. Mona Lisa: (to be updated) Skills/Abilities Ninjutsu: '''Despite a beginner in Ninjutsu, she is very capable of fighting. '''Enhanced Speed: Due to the wolf DNA, she is a lot more faster than an athletic human. Stealth: Due to her wolf DNA, she is very stealthy Bow and Arrows: '''Her weapon of choice. She has proven to be skilled with it, especially using it in airel attacks '''Balance: She has amazing balance, due to skating on the ice rink with Casey. 'Hockey: '''She was taught, and managed to become interested in hockey by Casey, and usually plays it at the rink. '''Cooking Skills: '''She has shown to be skillful in the kitchen, and this ability came into use when she cooked and gave Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo something else than Pizza for dinner, along with the assistance of Harmony. '''Intelligence and Communication: ' She is an A-B student in school, and is very talented in communication. She seems to be smarter the her brother, and can under stand technical speech/terms. '''Endurance and Stamina: '''She is able to take many hits, unlike a human could. But if she takes to much, she is prone to fainting from exhaustion and pain. '''Enhanced Hearing and Smell: '''Caused by her wolf DNA, she can hear movements from a distance, and track scents. '''Flight: '''Her wings give her the ability of flight. Facts * Millie's wolf species is the European Wolf, but has differences sue to her chemicals. * Millie is a chemical mutant, mutants that have chemicals that improve themselves mentally or physically. Millie's improvement is her wings. Chemical mutants don't lose their sanity faster than regular mutants, but slower. * Millie's mother had died from exhaustion, following Millie's birth. Millie's behavior is like her mother's, so Casey states that their mother's spirit became Millie's own. * Millie is Astraphobia; she has a fear of thunder. * Millie and Casey like to tease each other about their fears. * Millie has a love/hate relationship with her height: She sometimes finds it useful for fitting into small spaces, and other times, she hates it when she has to strain her neck to look at her peers. Category:OC Category:Mammal Category:Female Category:Mutant